


It happened on Omega (illustrated fanfic, gen + explicit images)

by Muzzow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alcohol (very mild), Cunnilingus, Embedded Images, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut-only, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, explicit images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzow/pseuds/Muzzow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Javik are on Omega. Just another routine mission. Sharing a hotel room quickly turns the routine into something else - and much more interesting... </p>
<p>A/N: This is a smut-only fic. The explicit content is VERY graphic and detailed, the storyline coming along with it is almost non-existent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It happened on Omega (illustrated fanfic, gen + explicit images)

**Author's Note:**

> This small story was originally meant as a fill for the Mass Effect kink meme. I strayed so far off the plot though that I decided against submitting it, rewriting large parts of it for my blog and an upload here. 
> 
> A/N: all pictures were made with Garry's Mod.

It was just another routine mission that brought Commander Shepard and the Prothean to Omega. Nothing really dramatic or dangerous; just some undercover work, snooping around places, talking to people and the one or other time where they had to buy stuff as part of their cover. Illegal mods, mostly.

Omega was one of the few places where people never really cared about strangers and exhibited an amazing amount of indifference. Even Javik, as exotic as his appearance was, was just as quickly forgotten as any other turian Joe roaming the streets...

They rented a dingy lodging to round up their act as small-time smugglers and used it as their temporary HQ. Sharing the one-room apartment for probably two or three weeks wasn't a big deal. Shepard and her friend were both professionals and personal inconveniences were just another part of the job.

The room had a double bed and a cheap sofa for them to sleep on. Javik left the bed to Shepard and seemed content to stay on the couch. Both of them were too busy with the mission preparations, coordinating their approach and setting up parameters on the virtual map to actually think about the upcoming night right then.

And when they finally decided to go to bed, it was Jane who went into the tiny bathroom first, taking a shower. The Prothean took off his armor and waited in his undersuit until it was his turn, exchanging a small nod with his Commander when he passed her halfway to the bath before he disappeared through the small door, closing it quietly behind his back. She used his absence to undress quickly and crawled under the bedspread, closing her eyes.

The pitter-patter of the running shower lulled her to sleep. Shepard was already out like a light before he returned...

 

Furtive noises in the dark had her wide awake at once. Her soldiers’ instincts had kicked in and she listened for footsteps or something else that could be hinting at a thief or thug gaining access to their room and sneaking around, looking for some loot. But it remained all quiet again and she relaxed a bit. 

Shepard blinked and looked around from her lying position. The lights were out but a place like Omega was never really dark. Brightly colored neon signs glared through the grimy window, illuminating the apartment enough for her to make out the furniture and the one or other decoration in the shelves on the opposite wall.

 

There, she heard it again! A faint noise, unmistakably the sound of hushed and erratic breathing. Not the gasps and grunts of someone turning in his sleep, no, every intake of air was forcefully suppressed. Only a moment later, a breathless, quivering gasp reached her ears and she recognized the voice. It was Javik.

Shepard wasn't sure what to make of the noises. She was a little concerned. He was her best friend and that he might've caught an infection or disease in the slums of Omega was the first thing coming into her mind. She straightened some up to check on him. Her attention fell right on the sofa. ... And her face froze.

Just one look was enough for her to understand that he wasn't ill. On the contrary. He was doing just fine! His covers had slipped down and lay on the ground, a crumpled, crimson colored heap right at the foot end of the sofa.

She'd never seen him nude before and it was quite a sight to behold...

 

Jane surely wasn't a prude, but getting an eyeful of stark naked Prothean caught her by surprise nonetheless. And he wasn't just naked, or asleep, he was masturbating. Javik was so engrossed in his actions though, he didn't notice anything.

He tried to be real quiet about it and had to slow down when his handjob became slick and noisy from the oozing pre-cum. But even a more leisurely pace couldn't fully suppress the one or other trembling exhale escaping his lips, or another wetly smacking stroke or two.

 

She was too stunned at first to lie down again, and it didn't take long until the sight had her wet and aroused. Shepard remained partly raised, resting her weight on one outstretched arm, watching him. She was too turned on to waste any thought on just how easily she would be spotted - should he turn his head or open his eyes. Thankfully though, Javik was too busy bringing himself off to focus on his surroundings any longer. She couldn’t tell if he still listened for any noises from her side of the room and decided to stay still and quiet, not even batting an eye once. 

He was getting close. She could see it in his expression, in the way his body tightened and seemed to coil, pushing his loins more and more up. He started to pant hushed and erratic. She hoped that he would moan the moment he came, even if just quietly. The Prothean did quite the opposite. He held his breath at once and arched into his pumping fist, climaxing a mere second later...

Jane swallowed with a bone-dry mouth, staring at him and watching the spectacle. Warm, watery drops rolled down her thigh, soaking the bed sheets underneath. She probably wouldn't witness something like this ever again and was determined to memorize every second of it.

She still saw him in her mind’s eye when she lay quietly down again and pulled up her covers. However, having some relief of her own proved to be an impossible task. She was sopping wet and even slow, hesitating caresses were too treacherously and noisy.

Javik decided just then to get up and into the bathroom, leaving her alone. Shepard used the minute or two of privacy for rubbing herself to a quick and furious orgasm. She reached her climax only seconds before the Prothean returned and curled up under the bedspread, two fingers firmly pressed into her still pulsing slit while keeping her breath as even and slow as anyhow possible...

 

\------

 

What had happened in the first night on Omega never left her mind. She just suppressed the memory and wanted to keep her straying thoughts at bay until they would be back on the Normandy. Spending three weeks with him in very close quarters, sleeping in separate beds but still in the same room, took a toll on her perseverance, though.

She saw Javik with completely different eyes now, and it was quite difficult for her to regard the composed and serious man any further as the asexual being she previously assumed him to be. Shepard never considered making a move on him before. It’s not that she wouldn’t have liked to try but he always purported to be uninterested in sex. Or flirting. He never craned his neck after someone and completely ignored passersby wearing any suggestive clothes. And, until his nightly actions a few days ago, she wasn't even sure if he had a sex drive or not...

 

Now, however, something had definitely changed between them, and it was driving her crazy. 

She suspected that this change had mainly to do with her pheromones. Shepard knew how sensitive his senses were and that he could “smell” her in ways unlike any other being. She was always attracted to him but after watching him on the sofa, her body just had to give itself away. The Prothean probably noticed it only on a subconscious level but it still had him responding physically.

Her heightened attraction and sexual interest obviously stirred his libido. She doubted that he did it on purpose. It was a lot more likely that he had arousing dreams and woke up with an erection. Javik was careful not to give himself away, suppressing all noises but Shepard seemed to have a sixth sense and his actions used to rouse her miraculously from her sleep… 

 

It was a gradually escalating process. Seeing him masturbate turned her on and that, in turn, made him even hornier. The idea of him catching her red handed was highly embarrassing in the beginning. But, after a few more nights in, she was getting desperate and finally hoped that he would notice. Javik never hinted at being aware of her watching him. He was always quick and silent, never prolonging his pleasure. He just wanted the sexual relief; it never took long for him to climax. 

At least until one night… 

 

Jane was still awake and waited to fall asleep. That made her overly aware of the sudden, hushed rummaging on the sofa and she peeked in his direction while keeping the bedspread still partly in front of her face. 

She wasn’t surprised that he was already fully erect the moment he pushed the blankets down. The knowledge about what would be happening had her pulse already quickening and the expectation awoke a first tingle in her crotch. Shepard had a fleeting moment of self-loathing for the silly game she and Javik seemed to play almost every night meanwhile. She’d never been the shy type, especially not around a potential lover and she hated this game of cat-and-mouse, but it elicited feelings of pleasure in her unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. 

 

The Prothean took his time tonight, caressing and teasing himself. The sudden change in his routine was unexpected but quite welcomed. Jane wanted a better view and straightened carefully up. She could’ve sworn that he had heard the rustling of her covers and expected him to pull the blankets quickly up again, maybe even turning his back to her to be able to continue in secrecy and away from her prying eyes, but Javik doesn’t seem to bother. She couldn’t remember him being so relaxed and unconcerned about his surroundings before. He never looked up and in her direction. His attention remained glued to his abdomen, watching himself and the gentle motions of his hands before he settled back into the cushions and continued in an even more leisurely pace. 

Shepard moistened her lips and swallowed with a lump in her throat when he pulled the skin fully down, exposing his length until the dark-red, fleshy ridges below the head stretched and expanded. His manhood looked quite humanoid; it was long, broad at the base and noticeably curved, with a thick, rounded head. He kept the skin tightly pulled with one hand and wetted the other palm with saliva, stroking himself. Jane’s pulse was racing. Her womanhood pulsed almost in tandem with his member. She caressed her swollen nether lips and dipped a finger in-between, slicking it with her juices. 

He moved his fist slowly up and down only to run a fingertip over and around the glans now and then before he kneaded the tip and exposed folds below gently, thoroughly exploring their shape and texture. Shepard saw every contraction that pulsed through his abdomen and had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep her quickening breathing in check. She had to take it slow to prevent herself from climaxing already, her finger moved only in hesitating circles around her throbbing clit and even that was almost too much. He seemed to pleasure himself for her enjoyment, to tease her with it; and that made the whole situation not only outright unreal but also very erotic. 

 

Javik’s right leg slipped off the upholstery and he put the foot on the ground for better support and additional levering, resting the forearm on the thick grooves along his hip. He kneaded his balls and pumped faster. The sudden, wet smacking mixed with the poorly dampened, slick noises from under her covers. His firm pace urged her to tag along and she rubbed herself greedily, aiming for a mutual orgasm. 

She heard him moan. Softly and quietly. Jane, however, was past caring if he heard her or not. The soggy squishing between her legs gave her away anyway. And Javik seemed to enjoy what he did to her. 

 

He wasn’t just teasing her. He drove her mad and she pondered if she should get up and jump him right then and there. The Prothean surely wouldn’t complain. He was more than ready for everything she had in mind, and both of them were so horny, it would take only a few thrusts for them to reach their peak together… 

Jane couldn’t keep the pace up for much longer. Her fingers were slick with her juices. Her bud was thick and hard, and every further stroke up and down over the tiny glans drove her towards a massive climax. 

She was so close. So fucking close already. Just like him. He’d never been so big before! 

Javik stopped right then and pushed the fist down to the base, fully tightening the pulled skin. He panted sharply through clenched teeth. His stomach muscles quivered and clenched. A small, shaky groan escaped his lips. The swollen shaft twitched treacherously and released a gush of thin, milky-white semen, only to erupt with long, hasty spurts the next second. He came so hard he almost hit himself in the face, and Shepard made herself come with two, three long, rapid strokes up and down in her slit, joining him in his relief. 

She felt the hectic pulsing under her fingertips and continued lazily, prolonging the pleasure and riding out her peak. Javik’s orgasm was almost as long-lasting as her own. He was panting, just like her. Both of them needed their time to come down again. 

He suddenly turned his head, just then when she slumped back in the cushions. Jane couldn’t tell if he looked in her direction or not but she thought so, and smiled, still out of breath, sated and also a bit embarrassed about what she had shared with him. However, if she was truly honest with herself, getting off had never felt so incredibly good before. 

 

\------

 

The next day was sheer torture. She was distracted and cursed herself more than once for not paying attention to their surroundings. Jane was too much of a professional to let personal feelings and wishes dominate her actions but she could barely keep her eyes off him. 

His expression was carefully guarded. It never revealed his thoughts or that he knew, and yet something was noticeably different about him. He seemed to watch her whenever she looked in another direction. And one time, he pushed so closely past her that their armors collided with a scraping noise. Shepard turned instinctively away from him and he did the same, only to be stopped abruptly in the motion. The spigot of her elbow piece was stuck behind his own. She raised her arm cautiously, trying to pull out of the recess but only succeeded in pulling his arm along and towards her. 

“Wait.” His deep voice resounded right next to her ear. She looked up from their wedged armors and into his face. 

Javik stood so close to her that she could smell him. He never used any perfumes or deodorants. The scent she noticed emanated from his skin. It was warm and pleasant, a musky but also slightly sweetish note. Jane couldn’t help but to lean slightly forward, breathing his smell deeper in. He looked up right then, raising his head. She recoiled a little but the Prothean seemed to know exactly what she had done. Her face grew hot with embarrassment. A faint smile played around his lips at once, crinkling the lines around his eyes and nostrils. He was about to say something, maybe one of his friendly teases - until he paused and closed his mouth. 

Instead, he regarded her with a long and thoughtful look that had her heart pounding. His fingertips pressed into the soft inside of her elbow joint and, without taking his eyes off her, he unhooked their armor pieces with a deft motion. Shepard still felt his grasp on her arm and through the undersuit. Javik remained in her personal space and looked to and fro between her eyes. 

The air around them seemed to thicken and heat up. Jane wanted to say something. Anything. Just to get rid of the strange quiet spreading between them but the tongue seemed to be glued to the roof of her mouth. He leant even further into her path and closed his eyes deliberately, deeply inhaling her scent. She swallowed around the lump in her throat. Her nipples hardened. 

She wasn’t able to sense like he did, but the rapidly changing mood between them was almost palpable. Javik opened his eyes again. The sudden, dark gleam in his dilating pupils had her pulse racing and her palms sweating. His grip tightened a little around her arm. His attention remained fixated on her mouth before he sought her gaze. Jane tilted her face slightly, moving her head more in his direction when she felt the slight pull on her elbow. His breath brushed her cheek and she closed her eyes, waiting for him to act. 

 

A clinking and clattering further down the alley had both of them jumping apart and highly alert. They turned towards the noise in an instant, drawing their weapons, ready to fight whatever was about to sneak up on them. The path in front and behind them remained empty. Only a filthy rodent skittered down the street and disappeared into the next sewer grate. Her friend relaxed with a disappointing sounding grunt while she heaved a quiet sigh. 

 

They continued down the narrow side street and installed the last two of their cameras, working quick and quiet. Javik climbed up the lattice mast and balanced over a canopy while she checked their surroundings for unpleasant company before she threw the remotely-controlled device up to him. He placed it under the canopy’s edge, securing it with a small latch and the built-in, pressurized bolt before he jumped down again. 

They trotted off towards the left at the next crossing, making their way back to the hotel. 

Jane regarded him from the corner of her eye now and then. He seemed to have their almost-kiss already forgotten while she still thought about it. Pondering any would-be’s and nearly’s never did one any good. And, to take her mind off her musings, she decided to buy a bottle of wine for the evening. 

Maybe a relaxing drink was all she needed… 

 

She still remembered the Prothean’s talk with James aboard the Normandy and how he'd brushed off any "intoxicating beverages" at that time. And that's why Shepard was genuinely surprised when he expressed his interest in joining her for a glass or two tonight. She was glad about his company though and happily joined him on the sofa later, in their room in the “Shifty Looking Cow”.

 

\------

 

The wine was sweet and heavy. Javik never had alcohol before. It didn't take long until he was noticeably affected. He was still walking in a straight line and his speech wasn't compromised in any way but he began to loosen up. He now turned out to be not only a keen-witted but also a quite humorous type of guy. Shepard couldn't remember laughing so much before.

But quite soon, his remarks became amorous. He wasn't one to come up with any pickup lines but he was definitely flirting with her. And when he sensed her readiness, he flirted some more...

 

Javik wasn't trying to keep things strictly verbal. Jane was caught off-guard by his unexpected approach but the moment he slipped closer and changed the tone of their flirting to be more erotic and openly sexually teasing, she decided to jump at the opportunity, wiggling a little until her dress showed more cleavage.

 

The Prothean fell silent and all four of his eyes were glued to her breasts. Things proceeded rather quickly, then. Shepard already new from their nightly actions just how sensual he could be. He cupped her cheek and held her gaze, his thumb gently brushing back and forth over her skin. She uttered a faint "Yes" when he leant into her path and stuck her head towards him, yearning for his kiss. Jane wasn't prepared for what was about to happen the moment their lips touched, however. She barely felt his mouth on her own when he opened himself to her - and their minds intertwined. 

The flood of emotions, thoughts and pictures from him almost overwhelmed her and drowned out anything else that happened. She couldn’t tell if they were still kissing or not and struggled to gain the upper hand over the time lapse summary he showed her; of his time aboard the Normandy and how his feelings for her had changed over the last two years. The arising respect. The growing friendship and affection. Until his emotions were mixed with first sparks of desire and sexual want, only to peak in an intense, erotic dream. 

 

She heard someone moan and needed a moment to understand that it was her own voice, partly muffled inside his mouth and he parted from her lips, breathing heavily. Her fingers ran along his cheek. He kissed her palm and down over her wrist before he focused his attention on her mouth again. 

Both of them decided - and just at the same time - to explore each other’s lips more thoroughly, their softness and texture, until he probed hers with the tip of his tongue. Jane opened her mouth and their kiss deepened at once, their tongues sliding against one another. The unexpected sensuality of their gentle frenching took her breath away and she noticed how Javik’s breath also hitched before he exhaled with a soft, low moan. 

Heat exploded in her belly. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer while he embraced her at the waist, pushing her against his body - and another green flash flooded her mind. 

He showed her their stay on Omega now, especially the last night. Experiencing everything from his point of view had her aroused and aching in no time. Shepard’s hand clenched his suit above the elbow before she pushed his hand resting at her waist further up. 

 

Both of them didn't waste any thoughts on finesse with their foreplay. Their skyrocketing lust urged them to proceed. She arched into his touch when he brushed her breast and placed his fingers right on top of it. They parted with a sucking smack, panting and out of breath. 

His hand moved under the low-cut neckline of her dress, caressing the warm, naked skin and exploring the shape and weight of her bosom. She moaned softly and felt around for him, stroking and feeling his pecs until she found the nipple. Jane played with the small, hard tip before he moved her hand lower, over his belly and further down. He doesn’t seem to wear anything else under the black and brown undersuit. She could feel him so clearly; the shape and size of his muscles, the heat of his body, just about every aspect of his alien anatomy. 

Her palm moved further down over his abdomen. Javik corrected her direction again, more towards his groin and to the left until she touched the straining erection. He closed her fingers around it, squeezing a little before he moved them up along his length and towards the glans. She caressed the fleshy tip a little through the fabric and felt the warm wetness there, how it already seeped through the bodysuit and looked at her damp fingertips before she sucked them off, tasting his pre-cum. 

He pulled her closer until she sat partly on his lap and with one buttock still on the sofa, palming his rigid member while he nibbled and tongued her earlobe, wheezing heavily into her ear. His hand slipped below her dress and she spread her legs, allowing him access to her core. His palm ran up along her thigh, kneading and stroking, feeling her. Jane groaned. 

 

Her grip clenched around his length when he cupped her mons before one of his fingers stroked back and forth over the panty line. She was so wet already; the damp garment was sliding around over her swollen folds. The tender up and down just wasn’t enough to stimulate her further. She pushed stronger against his hand, craving more friction.  
“Look at me,” he whispered. 

Shepard held his gaze, breathing heavily, while his fingers slipped below the elastics along her groin and pushed the soaked fabric out of the way. She arched into his probing fingertip. He stroked the engorged slit and she inhaled with a little hiss through her teeth. 

Javik explored her womanhood, watching her expression, finally caressing the aroused clitoris. She still kneaded his erection through the bodysuit and felt him throbbing and pulsing almost rhythmically meanwhile. 

He pushed his finger inside, pumping slowly in and out. The wet smacking between her legs was almost drowned out by their hoarse panting. 

“I… can’t wait any longer, Javik.” 

Shepard searched for the fasteners to get him out of the tight underclothing while he fumbled with the zipper behind her back. They parted and stood up, undressing quickly. He wanted her so bad, he pushed her unceremoniously back against the sofa and into the cushions. The Prothean knelt down in front of her and she spread her legs for him, moaning, ready to feel him. He held her thighs open and planted wet, sucking kisses on her abdomen before he aimed straight for her pussy.

His tongue parted the swollen slit, sliding up and down once before he pulled his head back and studied her anatomy more closely. The rosy cleft was glistening with her juices and his spit. He pulled her nether lips apart for an even closer look. 

The clitoris stood out like a tiny finger, thick and dark. He licked it tenderly, moving the tip of his tongue softly around it. She shivered and moaned, arching up against his mouth. He watched Shepard over her heaving belly; the distorted face, the open, panting mouth while his tongue flicked back and forth over her pearl. 

Jane couldn't do more than keeping her balance while enjoying his attentions. She craned her neck from time to time, looking along his body, moaning at the sight of his fierce erection before his tongue and lips demanded her full attention again. He played with her nub and suckled her folds, driving her crazy with lust and need, reducing her to moans and whimpers until she came close to begging him.

She wanted him inside her, fucking her. But Javik kept her on the edge, never really giving in to the temptation to get her off but without tormenting her mercilessly. His tongue was soft and gentle, circling her clitoris with just enough pressure to drive her forward. Slowly though and quite deliberate and Shepard was soon a quivering mess, craving her release.

The Prothean was determined to make the most of it and licked her thoroughly. He was rock-hard, leaking so much pre-cum that it oozed down his length. She leant far enough aside to be able to look at him almost all the time by now, watching him pulse and twitch and how he stroked himself now and then.

His heavy breathing and how difficult it was for him to remain still, just eating her out when he wanted nothing more than screwing her senseless, that was the final straw for her. Jane came so hard she had tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't stop moaning and pushed against his sucking mouth.

 

She was still groaning when he straightened up. They changed their positions on the sofa, with Shepard standing up while he sat down, only to pull her down into his lap.

 

She hurried to get on top of him while he was just as desperate now to feel her. And the moment he entered her heat, stretching and filling her, they both moaned in lust and relief.

Jane didn't bother adjusting herself on his cock or to sit up straight on him. She just leant forward, grabbed the sofa's backrest behind his shoulders and started riding. He caressed and squeezed her breasts while she moved on his length. Both of them were panting. He seemed to burn from inside out. His member, his whole body, was hot, almost feverish.

They watched each other. His expression, the naked lust in his eyes, made her moan. Their wheezing and gasping mixed with the faint humming of a passing skycar outside their room window and the damp squishing of their coupling. 

She moved some faster and the sofa springs began to protest, squeaking in tandem when he answered her up and down motion with rhythmic, gradually quickening thrusts. He was big enough to hit her cervix with every stroke without entering her wholly, setting all her nerve endings aflame with lust and robbing her of her breath.

"Faster, Javik..." Shepard gasped.

He panted loud and heavily, his features a rigid grimace of sheer pleasure. "So... wet. ...So... tight...." He let go of her breasts, grabbed her waist instead and quickened his thrusts. 

She hung her head and looked between her legs, watching the thick, greyish-blue pole sliding in and out of her pussy. Her hair fell into his face and he blew the strands tickling his lips away before he pressed his panting mouth right onto her ear, emphasizing every hard, deep stroke with erratic gasps: "How... does it feel..? Having my c-... cock inside ... you..." 

She clung to his neck, just moaning incoherently and arching into his pumping to feel as much of him as anyhow possible. Her body shuddered and shook under the force of his powerful thrusts before he slowed down again. 

She groaned and straightened up to be able to look at him, watching his expression. "Aaahh! Fuck me! Fuck!"

Their pace went up again. Javik and Jane were too breathless for more dirty talking and too aroused to think coherently. The sensation, being inside one another, was simply overwhelming. It was something both of them had wanted for quite some time, and finally being able to feel each other so intimately was an incredibly intense experience. 

She'd never seen him like this; so very aroused. He was overcome by the sensations and took her with deep and mighty strokes, taking the lead. Her juices dribbled down his length, soaking his balls. He seemed to be getting even bigger, stretching her tight hole.

Jane craved his release. She wanted to feel him coming inside her, wanted to hear him moan, to see the ecstasy and orgasmic relief being written all over his face.

Javik doubled his efforts and rammed his cock into her pussy, taking her harder and faster. His mien derailed in such pleasure that she groaned loudly. 

"Give it to me! Give it to me!!"

He panted loudly and could only nod.

His expression revealed just how close he was...

...Until he gasped aloud and pushed her down on his length. He moaned, deep in his throat and drawn-out, loins rolling with short, little jerks before he held still, and she joined in his groaning when she felt him pulsing inside her. Jane concentrated on the feeling, how the frantic twitching subsided and slowed down to strong but quickly fading contractions.

Javik pulled her forward. Both of them were still breathing heavily. She caressed his cheek and kissed him softly, and he smiled, panting and a little distorted. Shepard never actually imagined him to be the fully-enjoying-his-afterglow-type. ...But he surprised her again, and definitely not for the last time that night...

 

END


End file.
